justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Quartets
|allapp = |description = A choreography with 4 dancers}}Dance Crews (alternatively known as Quartets) are a feature that has appeared in every game in the series since . Description Dance Crews are a feature which debuted in and appeared in every subsequent game. Each Dance Crew routine features at least four playable coaches (six in the Xbox One version of Kiss You). Dance Crews debuted in this installment. They feature four playable coaches and the pictograms come from the right and disappear in the center. *'*' - Indicates that this song is covered. Dance Crews in Just Dance 3: Gallery JD3BOMT.jpg|''Baby One More Time'' gameplay * An "(M)" indicates that the song is in the "Mini Musical Mode". uses the same mechanics as . *D - This track is also featured in the demo version (Xbox 360 only). The pictograms have improved and they disappear at the side of the screen. Gallery Ididitagainquat jd4 gameplay.png|''Oops!...I Did It Again'' gameplay The pictograms have improved. Alternate Routines Gallery ThatPOWER---William-Ft 168574.jpg|''#thatPOWER'' gameplay This game follows s mechanics. The pictograms look to be slightly improved. Dance Crew Mashups Downloadable Dance Crews Gallery Soperfect promo gameplay 2.jpg|''She Looks So Perfect'' gameplay Classic Routines Ubisoft Club Unlockables These songs are only available on Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U, Xbox One and PS4. They are unlocked by UPlay (now known as Ubisoft Club). Dance Crew Mashups *"(2015)" - This Mashup is originally from . *"(UBISOFT CLUB)" - This Mashup is a Ubisoft Club Exclusive. Gallery Howedo2016.png|''This is How We Do'' gameplay Of all the games to have Dance Crews, this one has the fewest, with two. Game Exclusives Re-used Songs Classic Routines Alternate Routines Note: Cola Song (Candy People Version) is unlocked from the start. Gallery Whipnaenaegameplay.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' gameplay Classic Routines Alternate Routines Gallery Anotherone gameplay.jpg|''Another One Bites the Dust'' gameplay *An (RU) indicates that this song is exclusive to Russia. It is also available in other countries via . Classic Routines Alternate Routines Just Dance Unlimited Gallery Ddudu jd2019 gameplay.png|''DDU-DU DDU-DU'' gameplay *A █ indicates that the song is playable on the demo version. *A █ indicates this song is unlockable after completing all ten planets in All Stars Mode. *A © indicates that the song must be unlocked with a code on 8th generation consoles. *An (8th) indicates that the song is only available on 8th generation consoles. Gallery Highhopes promo gameplay.png|''High Hopes'' Gameplay In , Quartets from all the previous games are featured, including Alternate routines and songs from . Classic Routines Alternate Routines Trivia * features the most Dance Crews, with ten. * Kiss You is the first and only downloadable Dance Crew (even though it is recycled). It is also the only 6-person Dance Crew. **Note that the 6-player Dance Crew is only available on the Xbox One version of and is considered the classic version, while the four-player Dance Crew is considered an alternate. * On the Xbox One from onward, most routines allow for six players to play at once. This is not the case for dance crews, as six cannot be divided evenly by four. * allows players on 8th-Generation consoles to obtain the use of smartphones and the ''Just Dance'' Controller App for scoring, a feature that allows up to six players, even for Dance Crews. This is not the case for the Xbox One s Kinect. * Starting with , with the use of a smartphone or a Wii/Move remote on the Wii U and PlayStation 4, multiple players can select a singular dancer. Previously, only one player was admitted to each available dancer. *Although has fewer Dance Crews than , has more Dance Crews that are exclusive to the Japanese series. *On ''Just Dance 3'', the scores and player names for Dance Crews are displayed at the top of the screen, unlike other modes where they're displayed on the sides. Gallery Spectronizer jd3 gameplay.jpg|A Just Dance 3 Dance Crew routine (Spectronizer) Wildwildwestquat promo gameplay.jpg|A Just Dance 4 Dance Crew routine (Wild Wild West) Poundthealarmjd2014.jpg|A Just Dance 2014 Dance Crew routine (Pound The Alarm) Walkthisway_promo_gameplay_3.jpg|A Just Dance 2015 Dance Crew routine (Walk This Way) Copacabana jd2016.png|A Just Dance 2016 Dance Crew routine (Copacabana) Leanon_jd2017_gameplay.png|A Just Dance 2017 Dance Crew routine (Lean On) Swish swish gameplay.png|A Just Dance 2018 Dance Crew routine (Swish Swish) Finesse promo gameplay 2.jpg|A Just Dance 2019 Dance Crew routine (Finesse (Remix)) Killthislove_jd2020_gameplay.png|A Just Dance 2020 Dance Crew routine (Kill This Love) References Site Navigation es:Cuartetos tr:Dörtlü'ler Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance 2018 Category:Just Dance 2019 Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:舞力全开2015 Category:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Category:ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 2020 Category:舞力全开2017